Love From
by Kim Kiky
Summary: "Kau Oh Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk "Mulai sekarang kau bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahku" (HanHun)
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Love from...

Pairing : HanHun

Happy Reading ^^

Sehun hanyalah seorang siswi dengan kelebihan tinggi badan, bahkan tingginya bisa menyamai tinggi lelaki yang sering mendapat julukan tiang listrik di sekolahnya. berasal dari sebuah keluarga yang miskin tidak membuatnya minder dan menyerah untuk masuk sekolah meskipun sering mendapat bullyan dari siswa-siswi di sekolahnya. teman-temannya pun hanya itu-itu saja. seperti Park Chanyeol, lelaki yang mendapat julukan tiang listrik. Atau Byun Baekhyun, lelaki pecinta eyeliner.

Hanya dua orang itu saja yang mau berteman dengannya karena menerimanya apa adanya.

Hari itu masih terlalu pagi, orang tua Sehun baru pergi ke luar kota kemarin. Sehun sedang bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah ketika sebuah mobil dengan seorang pria tampan keluar dari dalamnya mendekati rumahnya. Gadis tinggi itu sempat terpesona sejenak dengan ketampanan pria berjas yang lebih pendek darinya itu. Tapi setelah itu dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Ada angin apa seorang pria tampan dan kaya datang ke rumah kecilnya.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" tanya Sehun seramah mungkin. Pria itu memperhatikan penampilan Sehun dari atas sampai bawah, mungkin kaget karena Sehun memiliki tinggi yang melebihi dirinya. Ah, Sehun sudah biasa dengan yang seperti itu.

"Kau Oh Sehun?" Sehun mengangguk "Mulai sekarang kau bekerja sebagai pembantu di rumahku"

"APA?" Sehun membulatkan matanya, tiba-tiba emosi menguasainya. Pria itu datang-datang menanyai namanya dan langsung menjadikannya sebagai pembantu.

"Kau tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan barusan?" pria itu melepas kacamata hitam yang dipakainya. Cih, persetan dengan wajah tampannya yang memiliki mata rusa yang menggemaskan itu, batin Sehun. Masih sempat saja.

"Maaf tuan, yang namanya Oh Sehun bukan hanya aku di Korea, masih banyak Oh Sehun-Oh Sehun lain di kota ini ataupun di seluruh Korea. Permisi, karena aku akan terlambat sekolah jika meladenimu" Sehun meraih sepedanya dan mulai mengayuhnya menjauhi pria-tampan-tapi-gila yang merusak paginya itu.

Jika saja Sehun mengebut dengan sepedanya seperti biasa, mungkin saja dia sudah terlempar dari sepedanya karena kini mobil pria-tampan-tapi-gila itu menghalangi jalannya.

"Kurasa kita sudah tidak ada urusan lagi, kau salah orang tuan"

"Nona Oh Sehun, baca ini" pria itu memberikan Sehun secarik kertas. Di dalamnya berisi surat perjanjian yang menyatakan bahwa orang tuanya akan mempekerjakan Sehun sebagai pembantu jika tidak bisa melunasi hutangnya sampai tanggal 29 April 2014. Itu berarti sekarang, jerit Sehun dalam hati. Di bawahnya juga di bubuhi tanda tangan kedua orang tuanya, dan perjanjian itu di tandatangani orang tuanya dalam keadaan yang sesadar-sadarnya.

Sialnya, Sehun baru ingat bahwa ibunya kemarin sudah memperingatinya sebelum pergi ke luar kota bersama ayahnya.

"_Jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang memiliki mata seperti rusa, akan lebih baik jika kau langsung menghindarinya sejauh mungkin"_

Itu terdengar seperti peringatan yang diberikan oleh ibunya secara tidak langsung padanya. Waktu itu Sehun meremehkan tentang adanya pria yang memiliki mata seperti rusa. Mana ada pria yang memiliki mata seperti hewan, menurutnya. Tapi, setelah melihat mata pria yang ada di hadapannya itu Sehun merutuki ingatannya karena tidak langsung mengingat kata-kata ibunya itu. Lagipula, jika saja sejak awal pria di hadapannya itu tidak memakai kacamata mungkin Sehun sudah menghindarinya ketika melihatnya. Itupun jika dia sudah mengingat peringatan tidak langsung dari ibunya itu.

"Jadi.. apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku harus sekolah" suara Sehun terdengar lirih, lebih seperti bisikan. Pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari saku jasnya.

"Ini kartu namaku, kau bisa pergi ke apartemenku sepulang sekolah" pria itupun pergi meninggalkan Sehun dengan mobilnya.

Xi Luhan. namanya terdengar tidak seperti nama orang korea. Atau mungkin dia memang bukan dari korea dan bahkan dari bumi, mengingat Xi Luhan itu memiliki mata seperti rusa. Khayalan yang bodoh.

Akhirnya Sehun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju sekolahnya.

Di sekolah Sehun tampak tidak bersemangat. Di bully, gadis itu hanya memasang wajah datar. Di tertawai, gadis itupun tetap memasang wajah datar. Mereka jadi tidak nafsu membully Sehun, karena wajah datarnya itu terlihat lebih mengerikan dari ekspresi-ekspresi wajah Sehun ketika mereka membullynya. Takut.

Jika biasanya Sehun akan bersemangat jika Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mentraktirnya BubbleTea, tapi tidak untuk kali ini. Kedua temannya pun bingung melihat sikap Sehun hari ini.

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih Hun-ah?" tanya Chanyeol

"Sedang PMS?" sambung Baekhyun yang terdengar berusaha bercanda. Tapi Sehun tidak memberikan respon yang berarti.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya berpesan jika aku sudah tidak ada nanti kalian harus segera mencari pacar karena aku sudah tidak bisa mengomeli kalian yang ingin membolos itu" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mendadak memasang waja murung mereka.

"Kau tidak sakit kan? memangnya kau mau kemana?" kedua temannya itu terlihat begitu mengkhawatirkan Sehun sekarang.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya akan... pergi bekerja. Hufft.. karena orang tuaku memiliki banyak hutang pada seseorang"

"Oh"

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

"Bibi Jung, aku pesan Jajangmyeon 1 porsi besar" teriak Baekhyun

"Aku juga, aku pesan jajangmyeon porsi jumbo 2 mangkok" teriak Chanyeol tak kalah keras.

Oh. Begitu. yang namanya teman? Sehun melengos, memilih kembali ke kelasnya yang selalu seperti neraka itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menelan ludahnya kasar. Di depannya, kamar apartemen bernomo 420. Milik seorang pria bernama Xi Luhan.

Dengan perlahan gadis tinggi itu meraih bel dan memencetnya. Tak lama kemudian pemilik apartemen itupun membuka pintunya.

"Masuklah"

Apartemen milik Luhan terlihat sangat rapi. Jauh dari kata kotor dan berantakan.

"Jadi kenapa aku harus kemari?"

"Kau akan tinggal bersamaku karena kau bekerja untukku"

"APA? Tidak, tidak.. Tuan, aku masih punya rumah dan aku bisa kemari jika kau membutuhkan tenagaku untuk bekerja"

Luhan menggeleng "Kau tidak punya rumah.." Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung, jelas-jelas dia masih punya rumah. Atau jangan-jangan... "..kau tidak membaca perjanjian tadi dengan lengkap ya? di dalamnyakan bukan hanya kau yang menjadi jaminan, tapi rumahmu juga"

"APA?"

Luhan menutup telinganya. Sehun itu hobi berteriak ya? "Barang-barangmu sudah kupindahkan kemari juga.." tunjuknya pada 2 koper besar di samping sofa.

"Aku tidak mau, aku bisa tidur di jalanan kalau aku mau"

"Sayangnya kau tidak akan mau. Memangnya kau mau diperkosa oleh ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang keluyuran malam-malam?"

Sehun menggeleng "Tapi–"

"Kalau kau menolak, bunganya akan bertambah dan waktumu bekerja untukku otomatis bertambah"

"Apa mana bisa begitu?"

"Membantah, rumahmu akan benar-benar kujual jika melakukannya"

"APA?"

"Berteriak, aku tidak akan segan-segan melakukan hal yang 'iya-iya' padamu. Lagipula aku ini majikanmu..."

BLUUUSSH..

Sehun masih sempat-sempatnya berblusshing. Gadis itu akhirnya mengela nafas pasrah dan memandang ke arah Luhan tanpa semangat.

"Baiklah, jadi apa yang harus kulakukan sebagai pembantumu? Kulihat kau orang yang rapi"

"Gampang. Kau cukup membuatkanku sarapan pagi dan makan malam, tidak perlu membuat makan siang karena aku makan di kantin kantorku. Tapi jika kau sempat kau harus mengantar makan siang untukku ke kantor. Pergi dari apartemenku harus dengan seijinku, menungguku pulang bekerja, dan membersihkan apartemenku" Terdengar seperti...

"Aku bukan istrimu, aku hanya pembantumu.." protes Sehun.

Luhan menyeringai lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini melangkah mundur. Begitu-begitu Luhan adalah seorang pria, dan dia hanya seorang gadis biasa yang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan Luhan. bisa-bisa pria itu benar-benar melakukah hal yang 'iya-iya' padanya.

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi istriku, kau harus bertanggungjawab karena membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu tadi"

"APA?" dengan aba-aba itu Luhan langsung menempelkan bibirnya di bibir Sehun.

TBC

Hihihi... ini apa ya? FF lah... -_-

Buat sequel Name for Our Baby... masih saya usahakan.. saya belum pernah beranak (?) tapi kalo udah jadi, saya publish secepatnya

Makasih buat Review dari : **ranryu, baby kyungthoo, shin min hyo, FriederichOfficial, Kaisooship, ArraHyeri2, yamanaka aya, eunhaeza, askasufa**

hehe... saya masih baru punya akun, jadi masih belajar-belajar dan gak bisa bales reviewnya lewat reviewnya (?).. ya begitulah wez...

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Love from... (Part 2)

Pairing : HanHun (GS!Hun)

Sehun masih memandang kesal seorang pria bermata rusa dengan bingkai kacamata yang dipakainya sibuk dengan laptopnya. Tadi sore pria itu sudah dengan berani mengambil first kissnya. Hiks.. padahal Sehun ingin memberikannya kepada suaminya. Pacar sekalipun tidak akan dia beri jika bukan suaminya. Eh? memang Sehun punya pacar :P

Baru beberapa jam saja banyak kekesalan yang ditimbulkan majikannya padanya. Seperti pakaian yang ia kenakan sekarang. Pakaian seorang maid dan jangan lupakan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci yang dipakainya sekarang. Sehun bingung, dia itu pembantu atau apa sih...

"Makanannya sudah siap, kau tidak mau makan?" ketus Sehun.

"Makan saja dulu, aku masih sibuk"

"Tapi ini makanan untukmu, lagipula aku pembantumu kan?"

Luhan menoleh sambil memelorotkan sedikit bingkai kacamata yang sedang dipakainya "Jangan membantah, ini perintah. Kau ingatkan apa yang akan terjadi jika membantah?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas "Arraseo" Luhan membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Sedangkan Sehun kini sudah duduk di kursi dengan makanan yang susah payah disiapkannya untuk Luhan. satu persatu sesendok nasi beserta lauknya masuk ke mulut Sehun yang lapar. Maklum saja, seharian dia sudah dibuat tidak nafsu makan oleh ulah Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya.

"_Untung saja aku orang yang baik, jadi tidak kesampaian tadi memasukkan racun ke makanan ini"_ itu artinya untung sekali Sehun tidak jadi memasukkan racun ke dalam makanan yang disiapkannya, karena pada akhirnya dia sendiri juga ikut memakannya.

Sehun menguap usai makan. Diliriknya jam yang menempel di dinding. Jam 9 malam. Untuk gadis seusianya, jam 9 adalah waktu tidur. tapikan statusnya sekarang sudah berbeda.

"Tuan, sudah jam 9 malam. Apa kau belum selesai?"

"Belum, kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja dulu" Luhan masih terlihat konsentrasi dengan laptopnya, sibuk sekali. karena tidak ingin hal-hal semacam Luhan menambah masa kerjanya, Sehunpun memilih untuk tidur di sofa. Tubuh tingginya meringkuk sambil memeluk kedua lengannya. Kemudian matanya tertutup dan segera sampai ke alam mimpi. Sehun lelah sekali hari ini.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam tak ada suara sama sekali, Luhan menoleh ke sofa tempat gadis berpakaian maid dengan bando berbentuk telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Luhan terkekeh mengingat pertengkarannya dengan Sehun sore tadi.

.

.

.

"Hiiaah.. kau mesum sekali, dasar tu-tuan–" Sehun berhenti berteriak ketika dia mendapati Luhan yang malah tersenyum lebar padanya. Sekarang pria itu justru terlihat seperti anak kecil daripada pria mesum. Senyumnya kelewat lebar sampai menunjukkan seluruh deretan giginya yang rapi, matanya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit. Dan Sehun baru sadar, ternyata Luhan itu mempunyai wajah yang baby face. Sepertinya saat ini Sehun merasa wajahnya bahkan terlihat lebih tua dibandingkan Luhan.

"_Barusan mesum, sekarang seperti anak kecil polos. Ada apa sebenarnya dengan kepribadian orang ini?"_ batin Sehun ngeri.

"Karena kau bekerja disini, aku ingin kau memakai sesuatu" Luhan berjalan meninggalkan Sehun untuk memasuki kamarnya. Sementara gadis itu masih terdiam dengan pemikirannya tentang majikannya, apakah majikannya pemilik kepribadian ganda?

Ketika Luhan kembali, Sehun masih terbengong lama di tempatnya. Luhan sampai harus melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sehun agar gadis itu tersadar dari kebengongannya.

"Ini, pakai." Luhan memberikan seragam maid berwarna hitam dan sebuah bando berbentuk telinga kelinci besar. Tentu saja kedua benda itu membuat Sehun membulatkan matanya. Sehun saja memakai rok hanya saat sekolah saja, lalu ada apa dengan bando telinga kelinci besar itu? Memangnya pernah ada maid dengan bando telinga kelinci di kepalanya. Setahu Sehun tidak ada. atau dia saja yang tidak tahu -_-

"Ak-aku harus memakai ini" Luhan mengangguk antusias dengan senyum lebarnya. Sehun sekarang yakin, kalau majikannya itu memiliki kepribadian ganda.

"Tap-tapi.. kenapa aku harus memakai ini juga?"

"Kau tidak mau?" tanya Luhan dengan mata berkaca-kaca yang siap menangis. What the–? _Dia bukan pria tampan yang dewasa lagi?_ Pekik Sehun dalam hati saking gemasnya. Wajah Luhan saat ini memang tampak begitu menggemaskan. Seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Oh.. bahkan Sehun tak yakin, anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya akan terlihat semenggemaskan ini.

Tanpa sadar tangannya terangkat mencubit kedua pipi Luhan.

"Kyaa... Tuan, kenapa sekarang kau jadi terlihat menggemaskan seperti ini?" jeritnya gemas. Luhan hanya bisa meringis kesakitan karena kedua pipinya ditarik dengan keras oleh tangan Sehun yang tak mirip tangan perempuan itu. Bibirnya mengerucut dan membuat Sehun semakin gemas melihatnya.

"Ups, maafkan aku. Tapi, bolehkah aku menolaknya? Aku tak terbiasa dengan pakaian seperti ini, apalagi memakai bando seperti ini. Not my style.." katanya sambil memandang jijik kedua benda yang ada di tangannya.

"Tidak, kalau kau menolak aku akan menciummu" ancamnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sehun kini mulai berpikir, _kalau yang menciumku seimut ini sih sepertinya tak masalah_.

CHU~

Luhan benar-benar menciumnya dan Sehun memejamkan matanya karena takut berteriak karena melihat wajah Luhan yang menggemaskan tepat di depan wajahnya. Tapi, sesuatu yang tak diperkirakannya terjadi. Ketika Sehun membuka matanya dengan wajah yang benar-benar memerah sekaligus bersiap untuk berteriak gemas. Yang didapatkannya adalah Luhan yang tengah menyeringai mesum. Dan kini Sehun memasang wajah shocknya.. -_-

"masih ingin kucium lagi?" wajah Luhan kembali mesum seperti sedia kala. Sehun membeku. Tidak ada lagi Tuan Luhan yang menggemaskan. Sudah tidak ada lagi Tuan Luhan yang mengerucutkan bibirnya dan membuatnya terlihat imut. Dan tidak ada lagi Tuan Luhan yang lebih menggemaskan dari anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan permen oleh ibunya. Sehun ingin menangis karena merasa dipermainkan.

"Aku tidak mempermainkanmu Nyonya Xi, asal kau tahu kau sendirilah yang membuatku jadi seperti ini"

.

.

.

Luhan sudah memindahkan tubuh tinggi Sehun –yang ternyata ringan dan hal itu membuat Luhan benar-benar terkejut- ke kamarnya. Setelah menghabiskan makan malam yang disediakan Sehun dan membersihkan piring-piring kotor bekasnya, Luhan bergegas memasuki kamarnya untuk beristirahat. Besok dia masih sibuk dengan pekerjaan di kantor dan harus bangun pagi-pagi.

Langkahnya menuju kasurnya terhenti ketika matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sebuah bingkai foto yang terpasang di dinding. Foto Luhan dengan kekasihnya yang sekarang harus menjadi mantan kekasihnya. Kyungsoo namanya. Gadis cantik, mungil, dan begitu polos. Mata bulat dan bibirnya yang jika tersenyum berbentuk hati itu sangat membuat Luhan merindukan sosok Kyungsoo. mereka memutuskan hubungan sudah sejak sebulan yang lalu, padahal keduanya masih saling mencintai. Orang tua Kyungsoo dan Luhan tidak menyetujui hubungan keduanya dan menginginkan berakhirnya hubungan mereka. Apalagi orang tua Luhan memang tipe orang yang menghalalkan segala cara. Overprotective pada Luhan seolah Luhan adalah anak gadis yang harus benar-benar di jaga. Padahal Luhan selalu merasa bisa menjaga diri. Apalagi dengan kemampuan bela diri dan menembaknya –Luhan bahkan belajar memanah-.

Memang benar kehidupan keluarganya jauh dari kata aman. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan tidak bisa menjaga diri dan menjaga orang yang dicintainya. Jika memang harus mati, Luhan akan dengan bangga bisa mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk orang yang dicintainya.

Sayangnya teori seperti tidak diterima keluarga Luhan. Mereka membutuhkan penerus untuk melanjutkan perusahaan keluarga dan tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi. Selain itu Luhan juga tercengang dengan pernyataan Kyungsoo di hari putusnya hubungan mereka.

"_Berpikirlah positif ge, mungkin saja aku bukan jodoh untukmu. Kau.. hiks– pasti mendapatkan hiks seseorang yang lebih baik dariku"_ dan setelah itu, Luhan merasakan lembutnya ciuman dari bibir Kyungsoo untuk terakhir kalinya. Mengingatnya hanya membuatnya merasa sesak. Tapi sosok Sehun mendadak membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya berpisah dari Kyungsoo selama sebulan ini.

Luhan menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah dua kali mendapat ciuman di bibir Sehun. Pria bermata rusa itu tersenyum tipis.

"Kau benar Soo, aku menemukan penggantimu. Dengan kemampuan yang sama denganmu.."

.

.

.

Sehun benar-benar tidak berbakat menjadi pembantu. Pukul setengah 7 dia belum bangun juga. Bahkan Luhan saja sudah rapi dengan pakaian kantornya. Pria bermata rusa itu juga menyiapkan sendiri sarapan untuknya dan sekalian untuk Sehun. Menghela nafas, Luhan memasuki kamar Sehun dan mendapati gadis itu masih tertidur dengan pakaian maidnya.

"Oh Sehun.. cepat bangun.."

"Eungg.. eomma.. 5 menit lagi, ne, ne, ne..." Sehun mengigau. Luhan menarik kasar selimutnya dan menarik tangan Sehun sampai duduk dalam keadaan mata yang masih terpejam.

"OH... SEEHHUUUUNN..."

Bruggg..

Tanpa Luhan duga, Sehun menariknya dan kini posisinya berada di atas tubuh Sehun. Sehun rupanya mempunyai tenaga kuat yang tak diduganya. Padahal tubuhnya ringan tapi tenaga Sehun bahkan sepertinya menyamai Luhan. mata Luhan kini menatap bibir tipis Sehun yang menggumamkan igauan-igauan dari alam mimpi.

CHU~

Sehun langsung membuka matanya lebar ketika merasakan bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir lain (?). diapun segera mendorong tubuh Luhan ke samping dan segera berdiri di kasurnya.

"Selamat pagi Oh Sehun..."sapa Luhan ramah. Oh, oh... jangan lupakan senyum lebarnya yang kini kembali membuatnya tampak seperti anak kecil yang salah pakai kostum –Luhan kan sudah memakai pakaian kantornya yang formal-. Sehun kini memandang Luhan dengan waspada, takut dipermainkan seperti semalam.

"Bangunlah, ini sudah setengah 7 pagi. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita, cepat mandi jika tidak mau terlambat.." Sehun menyipitkan matanya "..kau mau kucium lagi Sehunnie?" Sehun menggeleng cepat dan segera berlari ke kamar mandi. Luhan terkekeh melihatnya. Pria itu pergi ke ruang makan masih dalam mode anak kecil yang menggemaskan.

TBC

Lama ya? ehehe... mianhae *bow

Kiky mah gak berpengelaman membuat ff yaoi/gs chaptered, bisanya buat drabbel atau oneshoot. Maklum aja, ide saya tuh singkat banget untuk diinget. Kalau gak langsung di tulis gak bakalan tahu apa yang pingin di tulis. Ini konsep ceritanya juga sudah berubah dari yang awal.. XD auk ah... udah lupa sama konsep yang dulu. Yang lalu biarlah berlalu, yang penting sekarang sepertinya ffnya semakin aneh dengan munculnya kekuatan Sehun kkkkk~

Makasih buat yang udah mau nunggu, baca serta review..

Seneng banget baca reviewnya ^^

Kiky selalu menerima review dalam bentuk apapun. Kamshahamnida... *bow again

**Mind to Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Love From…

Pairing : Hanhun GS!Hun

.

.

.

Luhan bahkan mengantar Sehun ke sekolahnya. Sekarang Sehun bingung. Benarkah dia seorang pembantu? Kenapa Luhan yang membuatkan sarapan dan mengantarnya berangkat sekolah?

"Seharusnya kau tidak melakukan ini padaku" gumam Sehun ketika baru sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Dia masih berada di dalam mobil Luhan dan hendak keluar dari mobil itu sampai tangan Luhan menarik pergelangan tangannya. Sehunpun menoleh dan memberinya tatapan 'ada apa?'.

CHU~

"Bibirmu selalu manis, kau pikir aku mau berangkat ke kantor dalam mode seperti tadi? Yang benar saja, sudah masuk sana.." Sehun menatapnya horor, tapi buru-buru keluar dari mobil Luhan dan berjalan cepat melewati gerbang. Wajahnya sudah sangat merona sekali sekarang. Luhan terkekeh pelan melihatnya dan berangkat ke kantor dengan senyum yang jarang terbentuk di wajahnya sebulan ini.

.

.

.

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun bersekolah bersama. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melihat sendiri seperti apa Oh Sehun yang sebenarnya. Jago berkelahi dan sangat kuat. Para namja yang hendak membullynya di banting dan di ancam untuk tidak melapor ke guru pembimbing jika tidak mau tulang yang lain remuk juga. Dan ternyata alasan Sehun diam saja di bully selama ini adalah kekuatannya yang terlalu kuat dan seperti laki-laki. Bahkan Sehun sebenarnya memang jago bela diri. Orang tuanya tidak mau Sehun dianggap transgender. Ada-ada saja memang. Tapi, melihat kelakuan Sehun yang sebenarnya, di tambahkan poin tubuh tinggi dan kekuatan besarnya bisa saja kan orang berpikir bahwa Sehun itu transgender.

"Aku yeoja tulen" Sehun meminum bubble teanya dengan kesal. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih memandangnya tidak percaya.

"Kalau begitu bolehkah aku menyentuh–" seringai nakal terpasang di wajah dua namja yang merupakan teman Sehun. Mata nakal kedua namja itu tertuju pada dada Sehun yang ehem...

"Boleh..." Sehun tersenyum, dan itu justru terlihat begitu (berkali-kali lipat) mengerikan. "..kalau kalian mengijinkanku mematahkan satu tulang kalian. Bagaimana?" Baekyeol menggeleng cepat.

"Kami bercanda Sehun-ah.. hahaha"

"Hey Sehun-ah... bagaimana pekerjaanmu? Bukankah kau bilang kalau sekarang kau bekerja" tanya Chanyeo mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun memasang wajah murungnya dan membuat kedua temannya khawatir. Jangan-jangan ini adalah alasan Sehun berubah sikap. Meskipun terlihat lebih baik melawan daripada di bully sih..

"Tidak terlalu buruk..." Sehun tersenyum lemah "..dia baik padaku" tambahnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau murung?" jiwa kepo Baekhyun dan Chanyeolpun muncul.

"Dia itu mesum sekali, menciumku sudah 4 kali. Kemarin dua kali, dan pagi inipun 2 kali.." Sehun terlihat frustasi sekali ketika mengatakannya. Berbeda dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang justru membatin 'sepertinya bibir Sehun manis sekali sampai majikannya suka menciumnya'. Duo mesum.

"Dan lagi..." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol penasaran setengah mati. Apakah Sehun sudah tidak perawan lagi? -_-"

"Dia selalu berubah setelah menciumku"

"Maksudmu?

"seperti setelah menciumku dia menjadi seperti anak kecil, atau setelah menciumku lagi dia menjadi mesum lagi. Semacam itu"

.

.

.

"HEEHHH?" Chanyeol dan Baekhyun langsung menjadi pusat perhatian. Duo mesum itu tidak menyangka hal ini terjadi pada Sehun. Hidupnya terjebak bersama dengan seorang berkepribadian ganda. Sungguh daebak.. eh? Daebak?

"Bagaimana rasanya? Aku juga ingin bertemu dengan seorang yeoja seperti itu. Pasti lucu sekali ketika aku menciumnya berkali-kali.. sifatnya berubah kembali, berubah kembali.. huwaaa.. Oh Sehun.. beruntungnya dirimu"

"Tapi dia namja Baek, namja..." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling menoleh sebentar kemudian dengan kompaknya menggedikkan bahunya acuh. Mereka melanjutkan acara mengkhayalkan yeoja yang memiliki keanehan semacam Luhan. dasar duo mesum..

Sehun jengah juga melihat kedua temannya yang mengacuhkannya. Lebih memilih yeoja khayalan yang tidak mungkin ada. Hanya Luhan, Xi Luhan yang memiliki keanehan itu. Yah.. setidaknya itu menurut Sehun. Mendadak Sehun mulai berpikir. Apakah Luhan akan tetap seperti itu meski dia sudah menikah? Kasihan sekali yeoja yang menjadi istri Luhan. harus menghadapi kepribadian gandanya setiap usai berciuman. Tapi kalau Sehun yang menjadi istri Luhan sih lebih baik Luhan terus di mode anak kecil yang menggemaskan. Karena tingkah Luhan yang sangat imut.

Tunggu.

Jika Sehun yang menjadi istri Luhan?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya cepat ketika otaknya dirasa sedang eror. Mana mau dia menjadi istri Luhan.

"_Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku dan menjadi istriku, kau harus bertanggungjawab karena membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kita bertemu tadi"_

Sehun memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena otaknya benar-benar tidak berfungsi sebagaimana mestinya. Apa benar dia akan menjadi istri Luhan suatu hari nanti? Memikirkannya saja wajah Sehun langsung merona.

"Kau kenapa? Wajahmu memerah.." seru Baekhyun

"Benar. Jangan-jangan kau memikirkan yang tidak-tidak ya Oh Sehun. Tentang apakah 'milik' Luhan itu– adaaw..." Chanyeol belum menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sehun sudah memukul namja jangkung itu dengan buku yang ada di dekatnya. Entah milik siapa yang penting Sehun berhasil memukul kepala Chanyeol.

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sempat mengantar Sehun pulang. Luhan tidak menjemputnya, jadi mereka memutuskan untuk mengantar Sehun. Kedua pemuda dengan selisih tinggi yang cukup jauh itu banyak berpesan pada Sehun. Jangan membuat susah Luhan, jangan menggoda Luhan, dan jangan blablabla lainnya. Sehun jengah. Mereka sudah seperti orang tuanya saja. bahkan orang tuanya sendiri tidak sampai seperti itu.

Tapi.. pesan yang paling membuat Sehun ingin mengirim kedua sahabatnya itu ke neraka adalah–

"Jangan lupa mencium Luhan, lalu mengukur mil–"

BRAAAKK

–yang itu. sehun langsung menutup pintu apartemennya. Menghiraukan kedua temannya yang berteriak-teriak dari luar. Sampai beberapa menit akhirnya mereka berhenti dan pulang dengan sendirinya. Terkadang Sehun berpikir, kenapa harus kedua orang itu yang mau berteman dengannya? Kenapa bukan Jong In mungkin?

Siswa paling populer di sekolahnya. Tinggi, tampan, berkulit tan, tubuh atletis, pintar–

"Memikirkan pria lain akan kutambah bungamu"

Sehun terkejut sampai sedikit melompat. Luhan menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu kamarnya. Pria itu sedang tersenyum jahil ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang mengelus dadanya karena sakit. _Well– itu bukan ukuran dada yang terlalu kecil atau terlalu besar._ Luhan salah fokus.

"Aku ingin makan pasta malam ini.." Luhan keluar dari kamarnya, di tangannya sudah ada laptop yang Sehun pikir adalah pekerjaan kantornya. Tapi Luhan malah memberikan laptop itu padanya. "..aku yakin kau tidak bisa membuatnya, jadi daripada browsing dari ponsel lebih baik browsing dari laptop agar terlihat lebih jelas"

Sehun ingin membanting laptop yang ada di tangannya ketika Luhan kembali masuk kamar sambil sebelumnya menyengir padanya. Tapi jika laptop itu di banting, nanti rusak. Yang ada malah Sehun akan semakin lama tinggal di neraka mewah ini. Mau tidak mau Sehun membawa laptop itu ke kamarnya. Setelah berganti baju, barulah gadis itu browsing tentang bagaimana cara membuat pasta.

"Bahan dasarnya adalah mie. Hanya itu Oh Sehun... tak perlu susah-susah" sugesti Sehun.

Tapi malang. Meskipun hanya mie saja, Luhan berkali-kali mengomentari pasta buatannya bahkan sebelum memakannya. Entah dia mengerjainya atau memang Luhan tahu ada yang kurang dari masakah Sehun, terpaksa Sehun menurutinya.

"Terlalu lembek"

Lagi.

"Terlalu manis"

Lagi.

"Oh Sehun... ini apa? Buat lagi?"

Ini baru yang namanya jadi pembantu.

"Ini... sudah kubuat semaksimal mungkin. Aku sudah membuatnya berkali-kali dan kau sudah menghabiskan persediaan mie yang ada. Jadi.. aku tidak bisa menuruti permintaanmu jika kau memintaku untuk membuatnya lagi, TUAN" Sehun tersenyum tapi bukan senyuman yang manis. Dan dengan gilanya Luhan berpikir bahwa itu adalah senyuman manis dari seorang Oh Sehun. Cinta sudah membuatnya gila.

"Ini enak" Luhan memakan sesuap pasta buatan Sehun lagi. Sambil bertingkah seolah-olah pasta buatan Sehun memang benar enak. Tentu saja Sehun langsung menatapnya curiga. Dia benar-benar merasa dijahili oleh majikannya sekarang.

"Bukankah itu pasta yang kau bilang terlalu lembek tadi?" tanya Sehun sambil memicingkan mata sipitnya pada Luhan yang langsung tersedak. Sehun mendengus sambil memberikan segelas air putih untuk Luhan.

"Kau mengerjaiku?"

"Mungkin aku tidak boleh menilai makanan buatanmu dari penampilannya saja.." Luhan menyeringai "..meskipun tidak seenak buatan Kyungsoo. Tapi terima kasih sudah membuatkan pasta untukku" Luhan tersenyum lembut. Dalam wujud dewasanya. Dan hal itu membuat seorang Oh Sehun mengeluarkan rona merah di pipinya. Apalagi ketika pria itu mengusak puncak kepalanya. Membuatnya merasa panas dingin ketika tangan Luhan menyentuhnya.

Tapi...

"Siapa... Kyungsoo?" Luhan hanya tersenyum tipis. Tanpa menjawabnya pria itu lebih memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya lagi. Sepertinya banyak tugas kantor yang harus dikerjakannya di rumah.

Sehun hanya mendengus. Luhan mungkin mempunyai hubungan istimewa dengan seseorang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Bukan berarti Sehun peduli pada majikannya itu. Bukan urusannya malah. Sehun ingin acuh saja tentang seseorang bernama Kyungsoo itu. Tapi mengetahuinya, membuat Sehun merasa tidak suka tapi penasaran untuk mencari tahu.

TBC

Mian buat keterlambatannya… *bow

Saya kesulitan masuk ke ffn.. selain tugas kuliah, wifi di kampus juga gak bisa di pakek buat buka ffn, hehehe

Kamshahamnida buat yang udah review *bow again

**Mind to review?**


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Love from...

Pairing : HanHun

Happy Reading ^^

Do Kyungsoo. Guru baru, bertubuh mungil, berwajah baby face yang sangat manis. Hari pertama bekerja sudah langsung populer di kalangan murid dan para guru yang lainnya.

Selain wajah yang menggemaskan dan otak yang cerdas di usia mudanya, Kyungsoo juga langsung terkenal dengan ketegasannya. Biarpun itu hari pertama, kedisiplinan adalah nomor satu. Ketika ada murid yang datang terlambat di jam pelajarannya, dia langsung memberinya sangsi. Bukan hal yang berat memang, hanya menuliskan 'saya menyesal dan tidak akan mengulanginya lagi' sebanyak 1000 kali. Beberapa siswa yang takluk padanya bahkan rela menuliskannya sebanyak 3 kali lipat dari perintahnya. Sungguh mengagumkan.

Dan itu membuat Sehun setengah gondok.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun jadi sering datang terlambat. Jam pelajaran Kyungsoo di kelasnya kebetulan pada jam pertama di setiap hari selasa dan kamis. Kedua pemuda itu sengaja melakukannya, agar Kyungsoo harus menghukum mereka dan keduanya akan sering-sering bertemu Kyungsoo.

Alhasil... Sehun jauh dari kekepoan kedua orang itu mengenai Luhan. Tapi sedikit sepi karena 'pasar malam' sedang libur untuk beberapa saat. Seperti sekarang dia duduk sendirian di salah satu meja di kantin.

Ya. Mau bagaimana lagi? Jika mereka bosan, nanti juga pasti berhenti sendiri. Benar kan? Laki-laki memang selalu seperti itu. Seperti yang pernah di tontonnya di tivi. Apalagi orang itu bernama Luhan. Pria menyebalkan yang merubah kehidupan normalnya menjadi kehidupan 'hari-hari penuh ciuman bukan hari kalau tidak ada ciuman'. Awalnya Sehun masih sering kesal. Tapi akhir-akhir ini... ketika Luhan dalam mode imutnya, Sehun sering berusaha menghindar ketika pria itu hendak menciumnya lagi.

"Uwah... sebenarnya hidup bersamanya tidak sepenuhnya bu– apa? Apa yang kupikirkan?" Sehun meremas gelas bubble teanya.

Ya, kalau dilanjutkan. Hidup Sehun memang sudah tidak seburuk sebelumnya. Sepertinya hidup bersama Luhan lebih baik dari pada hidup bersama kedua orang tuanya. Dulu dia terkadang harus berpuasa, atau hanya minum air putih saja. Dan bahkan mengkhayalkan sepiring nasi sebagai sepiring bubble tea. Ah, tidak ada yang seperti itu.

Yang terpenting, hidupnya sekarang sudah lebih baik daripada hidupnya yang dulu. Sekarang dia makan dengan baik, sekolah dengan baik, tidak ada yang membullynya –efek dari Sehun yang pernah marah, menjadi efek berkepanjangan-. Berat badannya juga sekarang sudah naik setengah kilo. Depresinya di cium Luhan berkali-kali membuatnya tidak bisa menaikkan berat badan lebih dari itu. Tidak berguna.

"Belum menikah saja sudah seperti ini, bagaimana jika kita menikah nanti?" Sehun menyentuh bibirnya yang sering menjadi sasaran pendaratan bibir Luhan. Terkadang dia terbuai sendiri dengan ciuman Luhan yang lembut.

BLUSSSHHH

"Huwwaaaah... apa yang kau pikirkan Oh Sehun? Jangan bilang kau mau-maunya menikah dengan pria mesum itu? Tidak, tidak..." Sehun kali ini memegangi kedua pipinya yang memerah karena pikirannya sendiri "Jangan bilang kalau selama ini aku secara tidak sadar memikirkan bagaimana jika suatu hari nanti aku menikah dengan Lu– XILUMANNNN ITUUUU?"

"Oh Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?"

Sehun menoleh, mendapati Kyungsoo yang menampakkan wajah khawatir padanya. Di tangannya ada segelas bubble tea. Oh, ternyata mereka menyukai minuman yang sama.

"Sonsaengnim..."

"Oh Sehun, kau tidak akan menikah di usia mudakan? Biar kuberitahu ya Sehun... tidak seharusnya kau menikah di usiamu yang masih belia ini. Kau masih bisa melanjutkan hidupmu dengan bekerja dan bermanfaat bagi orang tuamu. Bersenang-senanglah selagi kau masih sendiri seperti sekarang" kata Kyungsoo berkobar. Entah karena apa.

Sehun sendiri sweetdrop. Bagaimana bisa gurunya bertingkah seperti itu padanya. Dan apa itu 'kau masih sendiri seperti sekarang'? Jadi itu penghinaan atau dorongan semangat sebenarnya?

"Sonsaengnim, saya tidak pernah memikirkan untuk menikah di usia muda"

"Lalu tadi kau berbicara akan menikah dengan siluman. Apa maksud perkataanmu itu Oh Sehun?"

"Itu... hanya... khayalan. Hehe... dan lagi sonsaengnim, memangnya ada siluman di dunia ini? Aku tidak percaya dengan hal itu, aku hanya percaya pada sesuatu yang nyata dan siluman itu tidak nyata"

Kyungsoo meletakkan telunjuknya di dagunya, memakai pose berpikir yang menggemaskan. Jadi Sehun mulai berpikir, apakah dia sekarang sedang menjadi kakak dari gurunya? Tinggi mereka jauh sekali. Jika dilihat-lihat, Kyungsoo itu memiliki tinggi badan sekitar 160cm, wajah menggemaskan dan memiliki dada yang tidak rata seperti Sehun. Ugh, Sehun kalah telak.

"Tapi..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau percaya? Aku bahkan pernah memiliki seorang kekasih yang memiliki darah setengah siluman. Ya... meskipun sekarang kami sudah putus dan aku juga tidak rela kami putus. Tapi sepertinya ini sudah menjadi yang terbaik bagi kami" Kyungsoo tersenyum. Entah itu sedih atau pasrah, yang jelas sepertinya itu bukan hal yang baik. Sehun yang tidak tau harus berbuat apa-apa –karena berpacaran dengan siluman tidak terpikirkan sama sekali olehnya- akhirnya hanya bisa menyemangati gurunya itu dengan menggenggam tangannya. Oh, bahkan tangannya lebih kecil darinya. Masih sempat-sempatnya.

"Tenang saja. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan gadis lain yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus, jika dia _berubah_ sewaktu-waktu, sepertinya aku akan tenang meninggalkannya."

"Memangnya sonsaengnim mau kemana?" tanya Sehun gak nyambung.

"Maksudku, kita kan sudah putus Oh Sehun..."

"Kenapa harus putus?"

"Karena– Oh Sehun kau ingin mengorek privasi gurumu hehhh?" Sehun menyengir ketika gurunya itu menyadari kekepoannya. Dasar Oh Sehun. Sepertinya sudah mulai tertular virus kepo Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Eh?

Ngomong-ngomong Baekhyun dan Chanyeol... Sehun belum melihat mereka sejak bel istirahat. Tadi mereka berlarian meninggalkan kelas tanpa mengajak-ngajak Sehun.

Tapi rupanya, tak jauh dari tempat Sehun...

... ada aura hitam yang keluar dari tubuh dua orang siswa...

...suara geraman...

... suara retakan meja...

... hawa-hawa kecemburuan.

"Sonsaengnim, ada dua orang idiot yang cemburu karena anda berbicara dengan saya"

"Ya, maksudmu Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol kan? aku tidak tertarik dengan pemuda yang lebih muda dariku, aku lebih memilih Wu Yi Fan yang seorang model sebagai pengganti kekasihku sebelumnya, atau Kim Joon Myeon yang seorang pengusaha muda?"

Sehun terkekeh. Gurunya ini rupanya enak di ajak bicara. Lagi, dia memiliki sisi kekanakan –menurut Sehun- yang tidak akan ditunjukkan pada murid lain selain dirinya. Ah, betapa beruntungnya bisa dekat dengan seorang guru. Mungkin suatu hari Sehun bisa meminta bantuan Kyungsoo untuk menaikkan nilainya yang buruk. Siapa tahu kan?

.

.

.

Luhan menjemputnya.

Sehun langsung memasuki mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara. Hari ini terasa menyenangkan karena gurunya seperti menjadi teman barunya. Dan lagi, Luhan sepertinya tidak dalam kondisi akan menciumnya. Wajahnya terlihat lelah, tapi matanya terus menatap serius ke arah jalan. Sepertinya tidak sabar untuk segera sampai di rumah.

"Kau ingin makan malam apa nanti? Mumpung aku sedang berbaik hati.. mungkin–"

"Aku ingin memakanmu"

"Heh?" Sehun membeku.

"Aku serius... malam ini aku ingin memakanmu Oh Sehun"

"HHEEEEHH— KELUARKAN AKU DARI MOBIL INI...!" teriak Sehun.

Tidak banyak bicara, Luhan menghentikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

Serius. Apa dia akan benar-benar membiarkan Sehun keluar dari mobilnya? Tapi–

CHU~

"Mianhae.. Sehun-ah, aku sedang terlalu lelah"

Wajah menggemaskan Luhan datang lagi. Dan lagi sekarang dia memasang wajah memelasnya pada Sehun. Seperti memohon agar Sehun tidak membuatnya lebih lelah lagi. Kalau dipikirkan, sepertinya dari sepertinya, Luhan bukan lelah karena fisiknya tapi karena pikirannya. Tertekan mungkin.

CHU~

"Yang tadi... _untuk saat ini _ aku tidak serius" Luhan memberi tekanan pada kata 'untuk saat ini'. Melihat Sehun yang memerah dan siap berteriak lagi tapi tidak berani menjadi suatu hiburan tersendiri untuknya. Sehun jadi terlihat lebih menggemaskan. Gadis yang menggemaskan. Kenapa Luhan tidak bertemu dengan Sehun saja sejak dulu? Atau kenapa sekarang Sehun masih SMA? Kalau saja dia seusia dengannya, mungkin Luhan akan langsung menikahinya tanpa memikirkan gadis itu masih sekolah atau tidak.

"Malam ini kita makan di luar saja, aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk makan di rumah. Aku butuh udara segar, Sehun-ah"

Sehun terdiam. Luhan kembali menjalankan mobilnya.

"Kita akan makan di restoran pasta. Kau berdandanlah yang cantik.."

"_Mungkin aku tidak boleh menilai makanan buatanmu dari penampilannya saja..meskipun tidak seenak buatan Kyungsoo. Tapi terima kasih sudah membuatkan pasta untukku"_

Pasta?

Kyungsoo?

"_Tenang saja. Sepertinya dia sudah menemukan gadis lain yang bisa mencintainya dengan tulus, jika dia berubah sewaktu-waktu, sepertinya aku akan tenang meninggalkannya."_

Kenapa dia baru sadar? Kyungsoo adalah nama guru barunya dua minggu ini dan juga nama misterius yang pernah di sebut oleh Luhan. Di tambah lagi Kyungsoo juga tadi berkata bahwa dia pernah memiliki seorang kekasih seorang yang memiliki darah setengah siluman.

Apakah itu Luhan?

Dilihat dari keanehannya.. mungkin iya. Mungkin saja Luhan memang setengah siluman itu.

DEG

"Lalu... memangnya kenapa? Kenapa aku tiba-tiba berpikir tentang hal itu?" gumam Sehun yang masih bisa di dengar oleh Luhan. Pria itu meliriknya dengan kerutan di keningnya tanda bingung.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun memeluk tasnya dengan erat , "Tidak apa-apa"

TBC

Uwah... sumimasen, josonghamnida... mianhae... /ngedance sorry-sorry...

Semester 5 dan sekarang semester 6. Otakku sering blenk gara-gara presentasi yang semakin banyak. Belum nulis ini, belum nulis itu... kadang sampai lupa sekarang tanggal berapa. Sabtu jadi minggu. Minggu jadi senin. Jadi banyak cerita yang menggantung di jemuran.

Tapi.. fyuuuh.. semester 6 ini dapet kelompok awal-awal.. jadi sekarang bisa agak nyantai dan bisa nerusin cerita lagi horeeee/plakkk :p

Terima kasih buat reviewnya. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ffn gak bisa di buka lewat lepi, tapi sekarang.. udah bisa lagi, horeee lagi... /buagggh xP

Jika berkenan monggo... review lagi. Saya sangat senang membaca review-review dari temen-temen yang seperti nunggu ff ini. Ya ampun... gak nyangka banget. Padahal nih ff kan aneh B) Tapi, tapi.. biarpun aneh tapi senengkan baca reviewnya... /menggoda diri sendiri –naik turunin alis di depan kaca-

Gak usah bacot yang aneh-aneh lagi... mari kita lanjuttt

**MIND TO REVIEW?**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Love from...

Pairing : HanHun

Happy Reading ^^

_"Malam ini kita makan di luar saja, aku tidak dalam mood yang baik untuk makan di rumah. Aku butuh udara segar, Sehun-ah"_

Sehun baru tahu bahwa itu kalimat terpisah dengan arti yang berbeda. Selesai makan di restoran, Luhan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke taman. Masih pukul 8 malam jadi Sehun setuju-setuju saja. Tidak tahunya sekarang Sehun malah kedinginan.

Coba bayangkan. Sehun memakai dress selutut dan kakinya jenjangnya jadi tidak terbalut apa-apa. Dressnyapun berlengan pendek ala-ala gadis polos. Sudah pasti Sehun kedinginan karena biarpun masih jam 8 tapi ini sudah malam. Dan lantas Luhan tidak membiarkan Sehun kedinginan. Luhan melepas jas hitam yang dipakainya, lalu memakaikannya ke tubuh Sehun. Sungguh hal yang sangat romantis. Tapi sayangnya tidak bagi Sehun, dia hanya menuruti Luhan karena dia adalah majikannya. Jadi sepanjang jalan-jalan itu, Sehun terus menggerutu tidak jelas di dalam hati. Tidak berani mengatakan terang-terangan karena takut Luhan akan menciumnya di tempat umum.

Benar juga.

Kalau di ingat-ingat lagi, bukankah Sehun adalah pembantu Luhan. Tapi mereka justru seperti sepasang kekasih yang tinggal satu atap. Sehun menepuk jidatnya setelah baru menyadari hal penting itu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menoleh kaku, "Tidak apa. Sepertinya aku baru ingat ada tugas sekolah yang belum kukerjakan"

"Oh..."

Ini karena Luhan yang memang sebenarnya orang baik. Atau karena Luhan yang serius ingin menjadikan Sehun sebagai istrinya.

Sehun menggeleng. Menolak pemikiran itu.

"Kau ingin pulang? Sepertinya tugas itu penting sekali, di kumpulkan besok ya?"

"Ah.. tidak apa-apa."

_'Kenapa canggung sekali... dan apakah Luhan itu sebaik ini? Bukankah biasanya dia itu mesum?'_ gumam Sehun dalam hati.

"Apakah terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sehun memberanikan diri. Luhan menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian menarik tangan Sehun untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Mereka duduk bersebelahan. Tentu saja. Tapi Luhan masih menggenggam tangan Sehun sekarang.

"Kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"B-bukan begitu... biasanya kau kan mesum, sekarang dalam mode ini kau terlihat terlalu baik"

"Berarti kau lebih suka aku yang mesum itu hmm?" Sehun memerah, merasa telah salah bicara. Benar-benar salah bicara. "Kau mulai menyukaiku ya Sehun-ah?" Kali ini seringai mesum Luhan muncul kembali. Rupanya kata-kata Sehun sangat ampuh untuk memunculkan seringai mesum itu lagi.

"Hah? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Karena kau mengkhawatirkanku" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum manis.

Gawat. Gawat. Gawat... entah kenapa Sehun jadi tidak bisa bicara. Suasananya juga terasa aneh. Benar-benar tidak seperti biasa. Terasa... canggung ditambah sekali baginya yang sering mengomel. '_Tapi kenapa? Jangan bilang karena aku tahu Kyungsoo sonsaengnim pernah menjadi kekasih Luhan. tidak, tidak mungkin...'_jerit Sehun dalam hati.

"Lho? Sehun? Luhan?" kedua orang itu menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang baru saja memanggil nama mereka. Terlihat Kyungsoo yang kini sudah berjalan ke arah mereka. Gawat. Padahal bagi Sehun suasana aneh ini terjadi sebagian karena Kyungsoo, menurutnya. Tapi tidak bagi Luhan. Pria itu kini berdiri dari duduknya dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

_'Oh.. tidak, reuni sepasang mantan kekasih. Akan jadi apa aku sebentar lagi? Nyamuk itu tidak etis..'_ batin Sehun.

Kyungsoo datang di waktu yang tidak tepat.

"Eh? Jangan bilang kalau orang yang akan dinikahi oleh Sehun adalah kau Lu" kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun menepuk jidatnya, sedangkan Luhan menyeringai senang. Dia langsung menarik Sehun dan menciumnya. Berubah menjadi mode imut-imut yang akhir-akhir ini mulai disukai oleh Sehun. Tapi Sehun sedang tidak ingin Luhan dalam mode itu sekarang. Karena dia akan menjadi seorang yang terlalu jujur dan Sehun juga tidak akan bisa menolak keinginannya sekalipun itu aneh-aneh. Karena dia imut. Mungkin Sehun lemah dengan sesuatu yang imut. Mungkin sih...

CHU~

"Jadi Sehun benar-benar sudah tidak sabar menikah denganku? Uwahh... senangnya, kukira hanya aku saja"

Ini dia Luhan dalam mode imut. Kyungsoo sendiri merasa gemas sampai mengelus-elus rambutnya seperti sikap seorang kakak pada adiknya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin kan.. kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?" sangkal Sehun.

"Lha? Bukannya tadi siang..."

"Maksudku, bukankah kalian mantan kekasih yang saling mencintai, mana mungkin aku mau memisahkan kalian berdua? Kalian harus berjuang untuk cinta kalian kan?"

"Hah? Mantan kekasih? Apa maksudmu Oh Sehun? Aku memang bilang pernah memiliki pacar, tapi tidak mungkin itu Luhan kan? dan kenapa kau berpikir mantan Luhan adalah aku?" kata Kyungsoo berhenti mengelus kepala Luhan. oh. Dan sekarang Luhan yang imut menunjukkan mata berbinarnya. Sehun baru saja terdengar seperti orang yang cemburu, benar? '_Cemburu karena tidak bisa menikah denganku? Padahal aku tidak mungkin tidak menikahinya, kalau mau sekarang ya ayo'_ batin Luhan percaya diri.

"Lagipula aku ini bukan setengah siluman seperti Kai"

"Hah? Kai? Kim Jong In?" kaget Sehun.

"Benar. Aku ini seperempat siluman" bangga Luhan.

Kyungsoo meliriknya sengit, "Di dalam tingkatan siluman, dia ini yang paling lemah. Tapi anehnya, kenapa Kai tidak pernah menang melawannya?"

"Karena aku lebih cerdas darinya. Apalagi ketika dia dalam mode penakut, hahaha... tapi sepertinya dia sudah menyempurnakan kekuatannya sekarang. Sekalipun dia berdebar-debar karena orang yang dicintainya, dia tidak masuk dalam mode itu. Sepertinya dia sudah terikat."

"Ya. kudengar diam-diam dia sudah menikah.." Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Selanjutnya kedua makhluk imut itu larut dari obrolan saling mengejek siapa-yang-paling-kuat atau level-siluman-siapa-yang-paling-tinggi. Meninggalkan Oh Sehun yang melihat ke arah mereka dengan tatapan malas. Mendengar obrolan mereka yang sebenarnya sangat-sangat tidak penting, menurutnya. Dia tidak menjadi nyamuk dalam reuni sepasang mantan kekasih. Tapi sepertinya menjadi nyamuk diantara musuh bebuyutan. _'Tapi tetap saja tidak etis'_ batin Sehun nelangsa.

"Lagipula sonsaengnim, bukankah sekarang ada dua pemuda yang mengejar-ngejarmu dengan penuh semangat?" akhirnya Sehun berusaha membuka suara. Kyungsoo langsung menoleh ke arahnya. Tapi yang menyahuti terlebih dahulu adalah Luhan yang merasa mengenali pemuda yang dimaksud oleh Sehun.

"Maksudmu.. si bocah kriting tinggi dan yang satu lagi bocah pendek yang suka memakai eyeliner itu?"

"Heh, Luhan kau juga pendek. Sadarlah pada dirimu sendiri, Kai bahkan lebih tinggi darimu"

"Ooohh.. jadi kau lebih menyukai yang pendek?"

"Jadi sonsaengnim lebih menyukaiku dibanding Chanyeol?"

"Sonsaengnim kejam"

Dua orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda kini keluar dari persembunyiannya di balik pohon. Sepertinya mereka tidak sengaja berada di sekitar taman dan melihat ketiga orang itu sedang berkumpul. Atau sebenarnya dia sedang menstalker gurunya itu? uwah...

"Park Chanyeol? Byun Baekhyun?"

Dan malam Oh Sehun menjadi semakin panjang setelah ini.

TBC

Maaf... maaf, kemarin pas upload lagi sakit, mana gak di cek habis upload... beberapa kali coba upload tetep yang keluar itu..

chapter ini lebih banyak percakapannya, hehe...

dan lalu Kyungsoo pacar Luhan? hahaha...

**_MIND TO REVIEW?_**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : Love From

Pair : HanHun (GS!Hun)

.

.

.

.

.

Seperti apa itu kehidupan orang dewasa? Bersikap dewasa? Berpenampilan seperti orang dewasa?

Memikirkannya membuat Sehun pusing. Ditinggalkan orang tuanya dan menjadi jaminan atas hutang-hutang kedua orang tuanya, apa orang dewasa selalu melakukan hal itu kepada anak mereka?

"Haahh..." Sehun menghela nafas, menatap keluar jendela dan langit malam menyapa indra penglihatannya. Sudah berapa lama Sehun tinggal bersama Luhan? Saking terbiasanya, dia jadi lupa menghitung sudah berapa lama mereka tinggal bersama. Luhan pribadi yang menyenangkan, jika boleh jujur. Yah.. asal sifat mesumnya itu dijadikan pengecualian. Sehun pasti langsung berkata 'iya' setiap Luhan berbicara tentang menikahinya itu.

"Tapi... apa aku pantas? Apa aku sudah sebanding dengan kekasih Luhan yang dulu?" Sehung menggelengkan kepalanya. Otaknya eror, dirinya sudah mulai galau. Ada yang aneh dengan perasaannya akhir-akhir ini. Seperti... tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari Luhan. Dan atau... takut di tinggal Luhan.

Blussh!

"Apa-apaan pikiranku barusan?"

Sementara itu Luhan mengintip dari cela pintu kamar Sehun yang sedikit terbuka. Pemuda itu tersenyum bangga sekaligus sedih. Bangga karena usahanya mengambil hati Sehun berhasil. Sedih karena.. takut ibunya tidak menerima Sehun seperti Kyungsoo dulu.

Luhan menghela nafas, kemudian memilih untuk memasuki kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

Sehun turun dari mobil Luhan. Wajahnya lesu, langkahnya lunglai. Akhir-akhir ini mereka jarang berkomunikasi karena Luhan sedang sibuk. Jarang di mesumi pula.

"_Bu-bukannya aku mau di mesumi sih.."_

"Nanti aku akan menjemputmu"

Sehun tak menjawab. Biasanya juga begitu kan, pikirnya.

"Jangan lupa makan siang" kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun mendengus. Ada yang aneh dengan Luhan pagi ini. Cerewet dan sok perhatian. _Bukan berarti biasanya dia tidak cerewet dan sok perhatian_. Hanya saja kali ini lebih–

"Kau ingin di cium dulu ya baru mau bicara?"

"HAH?" Wajah Sehun memerah.

Luhan tersenyum "Tidak seharusnya kau lesu begitu"

Sehun kembali terdiam. Luhan sedang mencemaskannya. Rasanya suhu di sekitarnya panas sekali, wajahnya juga pasti sudah memerah melihat senyum Luhan yang terlihat tulus itu. Dan kenapa dadanya ini... seperti memperdengarkan musik yang menggairahkan. Musik cinta mungkin. Lovey dovey versi Oh Sehun. Membuat dirinya ingin mencium Luhan saat itu juga.

Blush!~

Sehun menggeleng kuat. Wajahnya sudah tak karuan merahnya. "Ak-Aku... sekolah dulu" suaranya terdengar lirih, tapi masih mampu di tangkap pendengaran Luhan yang tajam.

Dengan langkah kaku bak robot, Sehun berjalan melewati gerbang sekolah. Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke belakang, takut wajah merahnya yang tak karuan itu terlihat oleh Luhan maksudnya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tadi Luhan sudah lihat kan. Oh Sehun~

"Sehun-ah!"

Sehun menoleh kali ini, dua orang temannya sedang berlari ke arahnya dengan nafas terengah dengan selembar kertas di tangan mereka.

"Ada apa?"

"Hahhh.. hahh, orang tuamu... HAAAHH" Baekhyun tidak kuat berkata-kata saking ngos-ngosannya. Andai saja ada sonsaengnim disini, aku pasti akan minta dikipasi bak raja olehnya, pikirnya. Dasar.

"Haahh... Orang tuamu.. mengirim surat ke rumah Baekhyun" lanjut Chanyeol. Nafasnya lebih cepat teratur di banding Baekhyun.

"Apa?"

.

.

.

Luhan terdiam di ruang kantornya. Pekerjaannya terbengkalai, tergeletak begitu saja. _Ah~ kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku?_ keluhnya dalam hati. Ibunya ingin dirinya cepat-cepat menikah. Tapi dulu ketika dia memperkenalkan Kyungsoo, dia malah tidak setuju. Sekarang? Apa jika dia mengajak Sehun bertemu dengannya, lalu ibunya menolak. Apa Luhan akan merelakan cintanya lagi?

"Haahhh.. permasalahan seperti ini akan semakin rumit jika terlalu sering di pikirkan"

Luhan melirik sebentar tumpukan lembaran di atas meja kerjanya. Kemudian kembali menghela nafas. Orang galau memang suka menghela nafas lelah ya.

"Tapi kalau aku tidak memikirkannya, tidak akan pernah ada jalan keluar untuk permasalahan kami"

Toktoktok...

Luhan menoleh ke arah pintunya, lalu melirik jam dinding.

"Masuk.."

Dan Joon myeon atau yang sering di panggil Suho muncul dari balik pintu.

"Hai sepupu, sedang galau ya? Bagaimana kabar kekasihmu? Masih suka menciummu agar kau berubah jadi bocah imut-imut? Cih, pahit sekali lidahku berkata seperti itu"

Luhan tertawa pelan. "Suho-ya, kau tak perlu OOC begitu. Dan Sehun itu bukan kekasihku, tapi calon istriku"

"Aww, agresif sekali. Sangat Xi Luhan sekali"

Suho sering menjadi tempat Luhan untuk bercerita tentang Sehun maupun Kyungsoo. Begitupun sebaliknya, Suho juga begitu. Tapi tahun lalu, Suho sudah menikah dengan kekasihnya dan perlahan menjadi manusia normal. Iri sekali rasanya.

"Bagaimana kabar Yixing?"

"Masih mengidam yang aneh seperti biasanya, aku bahkan baru bisa tidur jam 3 pagi dengan tenang tapi jam 5 pagi ngidamnya kumat lagi. Mana pekerjaan kantor banyak sekali lagi"

Luhan tertawa lagi. Suho menjadi lebih cerewet dan sangat suka mengeluh sejak Yixing hamil. Padahal biasanya dia adalah orang yang tenang dan sabar. Mungkin bawaan dari bayi yang sedang di kandung oleh Yixing. Atau mungkin karena terlalu lelah dengan permintaan Yixing yang tidak mengenal waktu itu. Luhan tertawa jahat dalam hati memikirkan itu.

"Tapi setidaknya aku menikmatinya." Suho tersenyum. Kehamilan istrinya yang pertama, pengalaman pertamanya mengabulkan permintaan-permintaan istrinya yang sedang ngidam, dan juga penantian pertama sebagai seorang ayah. Well, jika Yixing hamil lagi nanti mungkin dia sudah lebih siap karena sudah mengalaminya sebelumnya.

Luhan ikut tersenyum. Perjuangan Suho tak kalah susahnya dengannya. Tapi tetap saja dia iri. Suho itu setahun lebih muda darinya –meskipun menurutnya wajahnya lebih muda dari Suho. Psst.. rahasia-. Tapi dia sudah menikah lebih dulu di banding Luhan.

"Kau tidak ingin memperkenalkan Sehun pada ibumu?"

Senyum itu luntur, digantikan dengan ekspresi wajah sendu. "Entahlah. Sepertinya aku masih terlalu.. takut"

"Kau tidak yakin dengan pilihanmu?" desak Suho.

"Bukan. Aku malah terlalu yakin dengan pilihanku sampai-sampai takut harus berpisah dengannya. Aku tidak mau berpisah dengannya jika ibu dan ayah tidak menyetujuinya"

"Kalau begitu perjuangkan Oh Sehun sekuat tenagamu. Kalau perlu dengan hidupmu"

Luhan mendengus, "Kau ingin aku menentang ayah dan ibu?" Suho terdiam, karena memang bukan itu maksudnya. Tapi dia tidak berbicara karena ingin Luhan mengeluarkan semua emosi yang ditahannya. Melihatnya kacau membuatnya merasa tidak berguna sebagai saudara.

"Kau tahu sendiri kan seperti apa jadinya nanti jika aku menentang mereka? Yang ada kami akan berada dalam bahaya. Belum lagi keluarga kita memiliki musuh. Bagaimana aku harus melindungi Sehun nantinya? Kau pikir aku sekuat itu untuk melawan dua keluarga dengan kekuatanku yang tidak ada apa-apanya?"

Suho tetap diam. Mempersilahkan Luhan untuk terus bicara. Tapi sampai beberapa menit lamanya Luhan hanya menatap keluar jendela dalam diam tanpa meliriknya sekalipun. Pria itu benar-benar khawatir. Begitu kesimpulan Suho. Bahkan lebih khawatir ketika dia bersama Kyungsoo dulu. _Yah.. pengalaman memang memberikan segalanya_.

Kyungsoo adalah gadis yang baik. Perawakannya seperti Do Kyungsoo, bahkan lebih mungil dengan tinggi 150 cmnya. Mereka jadi seperti kakak dan adik, dengan wajah dan nama yang hampir sama. Pandai memasak, berhati baik dan lembut. Kabar terakhir yang didengar Suho, bahwa Kim Kyungsoo sudah meninggal karena penyakit kanker. Dan kenyataan itu cukup menampar Luhan.

"Hyung.." panggil Suho.

Luhan hanya meliriknya tanpa minat, lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Aku tak memintamu untuk menentang kedua orang tuamu. Jika mereka tidak menyetujui hubunganmu dengan Sehun, kau cukup menunjukkan pada mereka bahwa pilihanmu kali ini adalah pilihan yang tepat dan tidak bisa di ganggu gugat. Kalian saling mencintai adalah bukti valid. Yah.. meskipun sepertinya Sehun belum sadar dengan perasaannya sih. Tapi kau tidak ingin meninggalkannya kan?"

Luhan mengangguk lemah.

"Kalau begitu perjuangkan cinta kalian lebih keras lagi. Tunjukkan perjuangan cinta kalian pada orang tuamu lebih keras lagi. Tunjukkan bahwa kalian tidak akan pernah berpisah dan akan selalu bersama lebih keras lagi. Kalau kurang keras lebih keras lagi.. lebih keras... lebih keras... dan Hyung kau jangan salah fokus tentang kata 'keras' ya" kenyataannya Suho sendiri yang salah fokus dengan ucapannya sendiri.

Luhan terkekeh pelan, bebannya sedikit terangkat. Dan yah.. berbicara dengan Suho adalah pilihan yang tepat. Dia orang yang bisa diandalkan.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang berada di kantin dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk di depannya. Niatnya mau mengintrogasi kedua muridnya itu di ruang guru. Tapi takut kalimat-kalimat gombal kedua muridnya itu di dengar oleh guru lain. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Setidaknya suasana ramainya itu membuat ucapan mereka sedikit tersensor oleh suara bising.

"Jadi... dimana Oh Sehun? Kenapa hari ini dia tidak masuk?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Entahlah sonsaengnim.. sepertinya dia pergi ke pulau Mars untuk mengejar cintanya yang hilang" jawab Chanyeol asal dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Kyungsoo, atau mungkin pada sesuatu yang menggantung di dada Kyungsoo.

PLETAAKKK

"Aww.. itu sakit Baek"

"Iya, aku tahu." Jawab Baekhyun dengan wajah 'polosnya'.

"Lalu? Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku?"

"Agar kau tidak terus berbuat mesum pada sonsaengnim.."

"Seperti kau tidak saja"

"Aku memang tidak... terlalu sering melakukannya"

Chanyeol mendengus kemudian menyuruput minumannya dengan kesal.

Kyungsoo yang menyaksikan interaksi mereka hanya bisa memberi ekspresi datar dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"Begini sonsaengnim.." Baekhyun berbicara dengan nada serius. "Tadi pagi aku menerima surat dari kedua orang tua Sehun"

"Lalu?"

"Dan sepertinya kedua orang tuanya sudah bisa mengganti hutang-hutang mereka pada Luhan-sshi meskipun aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara mereka menggantinya. Karena itu, sekarang dia pulang" _entah bagaimana cara mereka membayar, mungkin dengan gali lubang tutup lubang,_ lanjut Chanyeol dalam hati. Terbawa oleh Baekhyun, pemuda itu pun ikut berbicara dengan serius.

"Apa?" _kabar buruk bagi Luhan._

"Lalu apa yang akan Se–"

"Sunbaenim..."

Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke samping. Mendapati dua gadis dengan amplop berwarna merah muda di tangan mereka masing-masing.

"Tolong terimalah ini.."

"Hah?"

Kedua murid dan guru itu hanya bisa menganga lebar mendengar kalimat yang membuat pembicaraan serius mereka terputus. Benar-benar tidak penting. Sepertinya eksistensi Kyungsoo sebagai guru tertutupi oleh pesona idiot dari kedua murid idiot di depannya itu.

.

.

Sementara itu, Oh Sehun sedang berada di kamarnya dengan pakaian yang sudah di kemas rapi. Menatap sekeliling kamar yang selama beberapa bulan ini ditinggalinya.

TBC

FF ini benar-benar terlambat /udah setahun woy..

Awalnya karena malas.. lalu KKN, lalu lupa alur ceritanya.. terus sekarang proposal /ceritanya_curhat

Tapi gara-gara menggalaukan sesuatu yang tidak tahu apa yang di galauin.. akhirnya malah nulis lagi./si sehun jadi ikutan galau

Yah... alhasil idenya muncul lagi. Hahaha.. /ndasmu_haha?

Tapi sekarang agak susah.. soalnya Sehun makin hari makin manly /awww...

Terima kasih buat yang udah review. Gak nyangka ff kayak begini di tungguin/srott..

Mungkin ini udah tinggal beberapa chapter lagi.. doain aja semuanya lancar dan terkendali ~_~

**Review?**


End file.
